


Christmas

by Faramirlover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at the Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Christmas with the Avengers is like no Christmas Bruce has ever had before, even before the other guy. Mother had loved Christmas but Brian Banner was not disposed to needless frivolities. The Avengers’ Christmas couldn’t have been more different. Between Peppers love of sparkly things and Tony’s penchant for extravagance Stark Tower glittered and jingled, a beacon of Christmas cheer visible to practically all of New York.

All of the Avengers were gathered in Tony’s personal apartment at the top of the tower, even Thor had visited from Asgard with a muttered ‘Mother always favoured the winter festivities’. That leaves the gathering with a sad quiet atmosphere until Tony bounces into the room, tossing a bottle of vodka to Natasha, several beers tucked under his arm.

When it comes to giving presents, it’s more than a little obvious that Pepper did the Christmas present shopping for Tony before heading to her parents for the holiday. Clint gets a collection of John Wayne movies, Natasha expensive bath smellies that, had Tony been in charge, would have been Legolas figurines and lube. Thor’s collection of normal Earth clothing is thoughtful and, therefore, definitely not from Tony, and Steve’s collection of classic baseball cards would probably have been porn if Tony had been left to it.

But Bruce’s present is different. Well, actually, presents. Plural. And not just a little bit plural. A lot plural. Not only is there a heart rate monitor, new glasses (the other guy  broke the last ones and his spares are so dated even he’s ashamed of them), plane tickets for the convention in Geneva that he’d decided he couldn’t go to (hadn’t even mentioned it to Tony, how on Earth does he know about it?), two boxes of the tea that Tony hates the smell of but always makes when Bruce is having a bad day, but to top it all off there’s an entirely new, completely kitted out lab two floors down. The others look a bit shell shocked, well apart from Thor, he’s just trying to work out what a tie’s for.

Definitely not Pepper in charge of _all_ of the present buying.

The food is a disaster. Thor and Steve took charge, neither with any sort of experience or know-how, but both brimming with enthusiasm and determination. The turkeys so dry it’s impossible to chew and the vegetables have been cooked to a mush, the roast potatoes needed at least another half an hour and the stuffing is just plain wrong. But they both look _so_ proud as they lay it on the table that even Tony doesn’t have the heart to tell them how totally inedible it all is.

Natasha looks ready to kill when Steve mentions party games so they spend the rest of the evening watching cheesy Christmas television, drinking champagne and eating Christmas pudding. Later even Tony’s unlimited channels can’t proffer anything worth watching so they crank up the Christmas music and somehow they end up dancing.

“Help me grab some bubbly, Bruce?”

Definitely a good idea, Natasha has clearly decided she wants to dance with everyone and judging my Steve’s pained expression when it was his turn, it is an experience to be avoided. They hide for as long as they can but eventually have to return to the party.

“There you guys are. Oh look, misteltoe. You have to kiss.”

Natasha may be a cheerful drunk but Tony doubts that would keep him safe from the super spy if she doesn’t get what she wants. He puts down the champagne bottle and turns to Bruce.

“No, wait Tony-”

Kissing Bruce is surprisingly easy, though not very interesting, what with the doctor frozen beneath his lips rather than kissing back. It only occurs to him that maybe Bruce is really angry and he should be worrying about the Other Guy just as Bruce starts to kiss back. Ok, this is definitely much better. Bruce’s hair is soft and silky and his chest solid when they press together and he’s starting to feel rather hot under the collar as Bruce slides a hand up the back of his shirt and Steve’s snickering is really distracting as is Natasha’s giggling.

Oh shit, yeah. The others are here.

Bruce leaps away and practically runs from the room.

“Burn, man. That didn’t go so well for you,” Clint smirks.

“That’s what you think. That’s my bedroom he’s gone to hide in,” he gloats and swaggers after Bruce.

Mistletoe is good.


End file.
